realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Liliana of Ophelia
The Last Queen and the First Goddess of Ophelia. Liliana of Ophelia was the last monarch of Ophelia and later referred to as the Goddess Ophelia, matron of the nation. Some knew her by the intimate nickname, Lily. Recently she was returned to the realm of Midgard. Appearance Liliana is a beautiful young woman with somewhat wild golden hair and lovely blue-green eyes. In her youth and early years as queen of Ophelia she wore gowns and dresses, but later wore light armor that offered some protection while still allowing freedom of movement. She kept this latter appearance after her ascension to godhood, though she also appeared to be made out of golden light. History Princess Liliana was the daughter and only child of King Lionel of Ophelia. As the heir to the throne of Ophelia, she was trained from a young age to be a leader to her people. After receiving a mysterious revelation, King Lionel organized a tournament to find a great warrior. The tournament was held and the victor was the dashing pirate captain known as Leon, who also became an object of affection for the young princess. After her father's death the greatsword of Ophelia known as the Lightwell was broken and reforged into a longsword and a falchion. The longsword was presented to Queen Liliana at her coronation, while the falchion was delivered to Captain Leon, his prize as victor of the tournament. Liliana ruled for many years before touching her blade. Eventually Leon, controlled by Aranth the Deceiver, became an enemy to the realm of Midgard and broke Liliana's heart. After a time of peace in Ophelia a mad scientist known as The Doctor attacked Brienne with his flying castle. Liliana was forced to retrieve her Lightwell sword and battle the madman, the aftermath of which ripped a hole in the fabric of space, with the Nether threatening to spill over in to and destroy Midgard. Liliana joined forces with several other counter-guardians of Midgard and journeyed to the Nether to put a stop to Ez-Azel. Though they succeded, the realm collapsed into the Well of Souls, taking the group with it. Liliana survived however, managing to take refuge in a pocket-realm with the help of her Lightwell sword. The blade still contained its mystic connection to the people of Ophelia, who supported the young queen more than ever for the sacrifice she made to save them and the rest of the world. Liliana became the Goddess Ophelia, using the power she gained from her peoples' faith to help them back on Midgard, operating primarily through her ever growing cult, the New Ophelian Faith. Eventually Midgard came under a world-destroying threat, and once again it was stopped. However this time the damage opened a hole in the Well of Souls, allowing Liliana and her companions to return to Midgard. Powers and Abilities As a mere mortal, Liliana was an accomplished swordswoman, trained by the best knights and duelists in her father's command, though she lacked experience for much of her young life. Utilizing her sword of the Lightwell gives Liliana many powers. The swords power is based on faith, and the more people who "place faith" in her, the more power the sword has. Its light can be used to hurt as well as heal. The blade's power can harm outsiders especially well, and help natives to Midgard exceedingly well. After her rise to godhood these powers grew so great she could extend them to her worshippers. Relationships Ophelia In life Queen Liliana saw the people of Ophelia as her loyal subjects, in need of her guidance and regal protection. After her apotheosis she saw them as her children, needing her great power to protect them from the ever growing horrors of Midgard. Leon The dashing pirate captain and later pirate king Leon won a tournament held by Liliana's father and captured the young princess' heart. She nurtured affection for him for a long time, though never found a chance to act on it before the pirate king's demise. Worshippers See also: Ophelian Faith. The worship of the Goddess Ophelia spread quickly among the people of Ophelia, especially those of the lower class who already saw her as more than a mere human. It has more recently been spread to the city-states of Izul, with varying success. Enemies Heretics The Heretics threaten the stability of Ophelia and spread death and destruction wherever they go. It is no wonder that the Goddess Ophelia sees them as enemies. Category:Gods Category:Humans